Things the Kingdom Keepers would never say
by Twilight-Girl1450
Summary: just random things that they would never say. first fanfic! no flaming!
1. Chapter 1

1

**Ch. 1**

THINGS CHARACTERS WOULD NEVER SAY:

**FINN**

"Sure my dear Malificent, you can have the pen."

"Amanda, Jez is sooooo much cuter than you"

"I hope Wayne dies"

**MAYBECK**

"I'm tired of being sarcastic."

"I love you Jez."

"_IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL_!!!!"

**WILLA**

"I'm a tree hugger"

"My mom hates me"

" I hope Philby falls in a well"

**CHARLENE**

" *belch*"

" I HATE Disney"

"Wayne is actually my grandfather"

**PHILBY**

"Sure Malificent. You can take the plans."

"Sorry Finn, I can't save. Spongebob is on!!!!"

"I hate computers!!!!!!"

**Wayne**

"Huh?"

" I hate children"

"Walt was an idiot"

**Malificent**

"I love kids!!"

" Secretly, I have a crush on Finn."

" _I'm bringin' sexy back!!_"

**AMANDA**

"I'm really Tinkerbell"

"Finn, I hate you"

"I hope Jez kills me so I can leave all you wackos!!!"

**JEZ**

"I love all things good and right!!"

" Why did Finn have to change me back? I liked being evil!!!"

" Malificent!!! We're out of COKE!!"

**(A.N.:; Well, that was interesting...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow!!! It's been a while since I posted this story!! Sorry! I had a massive writer's block, and had to finish reading the second book, and blah science fair, blah kennywood, blah dom leone awards (2nd place for fiction grades 7-9), blah math, blah last week o' school, and I just got finished with everything ok. I don't the Kingdom Keepers (yet). Bwa ha ha!!! =D

**CH.2 Things the KK want to say, but hide**.

**Finn**

" I love you Amanda!"

" I've got the pen! Na nana nana na!" (Singsongy voice)

**Maybeck**

" Willa, I really do love you!"

" I am truthfully scared of Maleficent"

**Willa**

"I love ya Philbs!" **(ME: Philbs? Is that Philby's nickname? Cute!!)**

**Jez**

"I phsycic! But you most likely already knew that..."

"I still kinda like Maybeck..."

**Amanda**

" Oh, come on people!! I could've found Jez in my sleep! That is, if I slept..."

**Philby**

" Willa, you mean more to me that homework!!"

**Charlene**

" I only act the way I do because I'm lonely. Everyone else has someone except for me."

**Sorry, I had no more for this one... please Rate! I do request! Send one! This chapter was actually a request. THANKS! Peace, Love, ANIME!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll just get right to the point. I don't own the KK or KH**

**CH.3 Things the KK might have realized/ said**

**Finn**

" Why don't I give Maleficent a normal pen, and say that it was Walt's pen? She might believe it. It's worth a shot."

**Willa**

" OMG!! Maybeck is jealous of Philbs because he's got me! Maybeck likes me!!"

**Maybeck**

"Ya' know, I thought Chernabog was the bat we found in that costume building. Not the Yeti!"

**Charlene**

" Finn and Amanda, Philby and Willa, Jez and Rob,... Wait! Who does that leave me with?! NO!!! NOT MAYBECK!!!!"

**Amanda**

" When Jez started playing 'Under the Sea', I thought she was in the Finding Nemo musical building!"

**Wayne**

" I am always talking in riddles. The kids must think that I remind them of that Kingdom Hearts guy Axel! Got it memorized?!"

**Jez**

" I cannot believe that I didn't have my cell phone with me when I was captured! How idiotic!!"

**Maleficent**

" If I need the cold to cast spells and stay strong, then I'm gonna need A LOT of ice cream!!!!!!"

**HA HA! I'm a genius!!! But I need some more help... Rate, and sent some requests!! I'll do crossovers, and more!! Including yaoi (GUYxGUY in 3) Peace, Love, ANIME!! **


	4. Chapter 4 part1

**Ok! It's been awhile. I just want to say that the idea for the chapter 2 was given to me by**

**Zobug222. THANKS!!! I was on deviant art when I found some of these ideas. You're **

**CH.4 Things the KK would never do IN SCHOOL!! Part 1**

**  
****FINN**

Runs over to the window during class, and looks out. When asked why he did this, he says: "Sorry, I thought I saw the bat signal."

Whenever the teacher writes something on the blackboard, he laughs hysterically. When asked why, he points to the trash can and says: " It's our inside joke!"

He has an argument with his pencil case, acts offended, and throws it on the floor refusing to pick it up.

**MAYBECK**

Reads Kingdom Hearts in science class, and gets all emotional suddenly.

When asked why, he says (still crying) "Riku keeps leaving Sora! He's always on quests to find him when he just leaves him again! It so sad!"

He dresses up like Riku.

**WILLA**

Walks into the classroom like a super spy: back against the wall, fingers in the air like a gun, humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

Has a full-blown conversation with a toilet in the girl's bathroom. Says she was talking to Moaning Murtle.

Dresses up like Naraku from Inuyasha and gives the math teacher a pink jewel shard and tells her it will help her get stronger in her quest to rule the world.

**CHARLENE**

Brings her stuffed cow to school.

Tries out for the football team.

Asks the science nerd on a date.


	5. Chapter 4 part2

**Ok!! Here's part 2. **

**Things the kk would never do in school part 2**

**PHILBY**

Stops doing his homework

When the teacher asks why he stopped, he says: " I was brainwashed and became stupid."

Whenever the teacher says something, he asks: "Why?"

**AMANDA**

Hums the tune to " Can you love a monster man" by the man Lordi

Tries to get to Narnia through the janitors closet.

Accuses the teacher of stealing the wardrobe.

**JEZ**

Gives the teacher a notebook, and an apple.

Draws a shinigami on the blackboard.

Dresses up as L, jumps on a desk, points at the teacher, and shouts: "YOU'RE KIRA!!!!"

**Whoo!! That was fun!! Please rate and give some requests!! Once again, the idea for ch. 2 is from ZOBUG222. THANKS!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What is up people of Earth?!!!!!! I want to say thanks for all the reviews I've been given. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside :3 Thank you Daydreamer747 for this idea. It's great!! So, I just wanted to say that I went on an anagram website, and when I typed in Chernabog, and one of the things that came up was Change Rob. It was so cool!!!!**

**Ch. 5 Deepest Darkest Secrets!!! Ooooooooooh!!! **

**Finn**

Oh...You want to know my deepest darkest secret...? Well, um... I'm terrified of Scooby Doo movies... WHAT?! You said you wanted to know!!

**Charlene**

My deepest darkest secret? OH!! I'm a chocoholic!!! Hey!! We ain't all perfect!!!

**Willa**

OH!!! This is an easy one!!!!! I'm am a yaoi fangirl!! *boys begin to back away slowly* Hey! Wait! Come back!

**Maybeck**

Well, I guess I can tell you... I'm terrified of Shakira... SO WHAT?!!!!! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!!!!!

**Amanda**

You see, I'm NOT a vegetarian. I LOVE MEAT!!! MEAT!!! MEAT!!!!!

**Philby**

Let me see... Ok... I am a HUGE Twilight fan!!!! WHAT?!!!!! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!!!!!!

**Jez**

I'm an Anime freak!!! I'M GOING TO A&G OHIO 2010!!!!!! YAHOO!!!!!!!!

**Well...Interesting confessions...OMG!! I'm going to the same one Jez!!! Please send Requests and review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Well, I have no idea what brought me to write this chapter, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER SIX: THINGS THE KK WOULD NEVER DO IN SCHOOL: THE SEQUEL!

FINN

Screams "LIES!" whenever the teacher says something.

After the teacher finishes a lecture, he says "Ok. Can I go pee now?"

Stands up, goes to the door and says "I have to go save the world from crazy aliens."

WILLA

Changes seats every three minutes

Roast marshmallows

Plays rock-paper-scissors with herself. Accuses her left hand of cheating.

PHILBY

Walk up and down the aisle shouting "Popcorn! Hot Popcorn here!"

Asks the person in front of him to marry him.

Dig an escape tunnel.

CHARLENE

Make a sundial.

Drops her pen then says: "Accio"

Asks the teacher where the potions room is.

MAYBECK

When the teacher enters the room, he gives a low bow

Challenges the teacher to a rap battle

Claps whenever the teacher stops talking.

AMANDA

Pretends to be Harry Potter, and pretends that her scar hurts

Keeps yawning until the whole room is yawning

Winks at random people.

JEZ

Gets into a fight with herself

Answers all the teacher's questions in a different language

Points out the window and says "LOOK EVERYBODY SPIDERMAN" once every one looks, she says "oh too late he's gone now".

... ... ... ....Huh? Oh sorry!! Well, once again I am not really sure why I wrote this chapter... Hey, check out my profile! It's been updated! Please review! I'LL TAKE ANY REQUESTS!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I do realize that it's been a vey long time since I last put up a chapter, and you must think that I am completely ignoring all your requests and that I'm just a lazy bum. Well, I've got good news and bad news! The good news is that I'm putting up some more chapters. The bad news is that they are not the themes requested. I promise that I will get those up though. I did write them, but I forget which one of my millions of notebooks it's in. Anywho… Please enjoy my new chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Things the KK would never do at the movies!**

**Finn**

Through popcorn in the air and yell "It's snowing!"

During the previews yells "Can you fast-forward this?"

Laughs very loudly at all the corny jokes

**Willa**

Goes "Oooooooh…" whenever anyone kisses

As soon as the movie starts, runs out screaming

When ever a couple in the movie kisses, she walks up behind a couple in the theater and yells, "YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS TOO!!!!!!"

**Philby**

Brings 3d glasses, and complains loudly how the 3D effects are terrible

Claps loudly everytime someone walks into the theater late

Bring a flashlight. In the middle of the movie, does a puppet show on the ceiling.

**Charlene**

Asks the person at the ticket window "do you work here?"

Tries to start the wave

Ask what the return policy is for popcorn

**Maybeck**

At the ticket booth ask for tickets for really old movies : "I'd like one ticket for The Goonies"

Throws spit wads at the screen. Aims for the top so that they cannot be scrapped off

Eveytime there is a gun shot, yells "HIT THE DECK!" and gets on the floor and covers his head

**Amanda**

Brings a water gun and shoots anyone who talks

Brings an air popper and pops her own popcorn

Brings a beanbag chair and sits in the aisle

**Jez**

Brings a remote control. Complains loudly when she can't change the channel

Everytime someone curses, covers her ears and shouts "NO PROFANITY!"

Brings along a portable DVD player and watches another movie during the one at the theater.

**So, that's it for 'dis chapter! I hope you enjoyed it because I am tired, but I'm going to be an idiot and keep on typing! P.S: I will still do requests. They are so much fun! And they don't have to be for this story. If you have an idea for a different story for me to write, then I will. Over and out**!


	9. Chapter 8

**Note: I am very, extremely tired, so I may have spelled a few things wrong in the laste chapter which was actually chapter 7 but I said 8… Anywho… Here's the next chapter**!

**Chapter 8: Things the KK would never do in the mall!**

**Finn**

Pretends that the ATM is a slot machine. Yell "Jackpot!!!" every time it spits out a 20

Stands at the bottom of the stairs and shout "Somebody call the maintance!! The escalator's broken!!"

Attempts to buy a $70.00 item with pennies only

**Willa**

Asks the saleswomen in the shoes department "Honestly, do these sandles make my butt look big?"

Pick out an amazing, beautiful, expensive dress, and tries to charge it on her library card

Attempts to eat her weight in free samples from the food court

**Philby**

Buys a mask and snorkel and takes a dip in the fountain

Walks around with a pooper scooper and asks everyone: "Have you scene my pit bull?"

Where's his pj's to the mattress store, lies down on the biggest, softest mattress, and asks the salesman to read him a bedtime story

**Charlene**

Slow dances with a mannequin in the Tuxedo store

While in there, tries to by a tuxedo for herself

Pretends to work in the Gap. Goes up to every cute male in the store and says "Do to the problems with shoplifting, I have to follow you into the dressing room

**Maybeck**

Attempts to build a leaning tower of cd's at the music store

Pretends the escalator is a rollercoaster. Puts his hands up above his head and screams "Faster! Faster!"

**Amanda**

Grabs pieces of hair off the salon floor and shouts "I've got (famous guy's name)'s hair!!"

Tries on as many chunky wool sweaters as she can all at once before she passes out

(In an accessories store) Puts metal clips in her hair and exclaims "I'm picking up HBO!!!"

**Jez**

Buys bubbles, soap, and shampoo from Bath and Body works and takes a bubble bath in the fountain

Hides inside a sleeping bag and scares the crap out of unsuspecting customers in any camp supplies store

Tell the manager of Kay Bee Toys that Tickle Me Elmo tried to get you to tickle him in very inappropriate places.

And that is all for tonight because I am very sleepy and am going to bed! G'NIGHT!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Why hello there! No, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for awhile! To tell the truth, I completely forgot about this fic! I've been coming up with a bunch of other ones lately, and I just started high school… So, I'd like to thank RandomRandomnessRules for the idea for this chapter.**

**THINGS THE KK WOULD NEVER DO IN A BOOKSTORE:**

**Finn**

Tells the ending to a newly released book people are lined up waiting for.

Knocks down ALL the display cases/shelves.

Reads a book for 5 year olds REALLY loudly.

**Charlene**

Moves all the paranoia books into different sections so that there's one everywhere.

Runs up behind a person and screams like a heavy metal singer.

Drags her friends around by the ankles

**Maybeck**

Plays Marco Polo with himself.

Sweep all the science fiction books off the shelves while shouting: "NOTHING BUT EARTHLING LIES!"

Asks if they have any books on how to commit homicide.

**Willa**

Dresses up as a hobo and falls asleep in one of the aisles.

Eat a cinnamon roll or another extremely sticky food while shuffling through the books.

Moves all the Bibles to the fiction and murder sections.

**Philby**

Walks around in a powdered wig and Speedo (ME: 0.o)

Runs around screaming how _"they're" _after him. Whoever they are…

Reads a dumb kids book as loud as he possibly can and pretends to be dumb and not able to read it.

**Amanda**

Stands next to a bookshelf and growls at anyone who comes near it.

Goes up to the counter and tries to check out with her library card, insisting that the place IS a library.

Shouts random lines from books in a British accent.

**Jez/Jess**

Eats a very sticky food while flipping through an unpaid for book.

Loudly reads out loud a Yaoi manga.

Skips around the store with a book on her head singing "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert at the top of her lungs.

**Ok! That was fun. I haven't done this in awhile, so….I hope this is good! Thanks again to RandomRandomnessRocks for giving me this idea! I LOVE reviews! Find me on TinierMe! My name is Xacra!**


	11. Chapter 10

**O.M.G. I'm NOT dead! YAY! *happy dance* I have finally returned! On my birthday! That's right. I am now a year older than I was before. I am currently the age of Xemnas-Lexeaus. If you get that I love you. If you don't…I still love you but you dun know how old I am…XD OK! So here is my next chapter for this story!**

**CH.11: Things The KK Would Never Do In McDonald's!**

**Finn**

Says the gum under the tables taste better than their food.

Asks where Burger King is.

Attacks the guy in the Ronald costume.

**Willa**

Has a contest in which the person who eats the most salt packets in 5 minutes is declared the winner.

Punches the manager of McDonald's in the face because he failed to give you a Happy Meal with Extra Happy.

Order a quad cheese and chicken burger extra, extra, extra crispy and 12 packets of ketchup and then say "Nah Make a another one that's a bit less crispy"

**Maybeck**

Goes up to a Ronald McDonald statue and screams "THIS CLOWN HAS A GUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Asks for an extra toy 'cause his dog is hungry.

Walks in and says "I LOVE MYSELF!" and starts hugging himself while rolling on the floor.

**Charlene**

Comes into the restaurant, sits down and eats a meal from Burger King.

Goes up and says to the manager "Um...what is McDonalds?"

Sings "Phantom of the Opera" at the top of her lungs.

**Philby**

Tells them that his toilet is clogged and he needs to use the Ronald McDonald statue for the plunger.

Starts screaming "OVERTAKER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR D.H.I LIIIIIIIIIIVES!" while pointed to the Ronald McDonald statue.

Jumps on the counter, rolls up in a ball, then cries.

**Amanda**

Enters and then says, "Oh wrong place. Excuse me but where is Burger King?"

Takes all the straws from the counter and blows the wrappers at peoples heads.

When she doesn't get the toy she wants. Yells "THIS IS SPARTA!" and kicks over the Ronald statue.

**Jess**

Crawls around the floor looking under tables. When asked why, says "My 6 pet rats got out of their cage. They have rabies so I need to find them. OH! I just saw one go into the kitchen."

Goes on in and says, "This isn't Burger King!"

Jumps on a table and sings "Under the Sea" while doing the Hare Hare Yukai.

**OK! I diiiiiiiid it! Hope you liked it! I love requests! They dun even have to be about this story! If there is something you would like me to write a story/crossover about, just tell me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ta-Da! I have written another chapter! This is difficult…Balancing Tinierme with Yaoi with Fanfiction…But I'm doin' it! Enjoy!**

** the hell it is! What the KK would never do in Walmart!**

**Finn**

Takes someone's shopping cart and switches the items with stuff from the person next to them.

Walks up to complete strangers and says, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc.

Gets a batman costume, puts it on, and runs around the store screaming at the top of his lungs, "COME ROBIN! TO THE BATMOBILE!"

**Willa**

Moves "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas.

Takes up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men .

Randomly places 24 bags of candy in peoples carts.

**Maybeck**

Walks up to someone acting like he can read their mind & says "... sir or madam... don't think that."

Walks towards a group of people and hits his head and says in a loud voice, "Shut up in there."

Goes to the checkout and buys a bar of candy. Repeats, going to the same cash register, until the clerk notices

**Charlene**

Find the fish section and when someone walks by begin to pet the fish tank and say, "I know how you feel..."

Hold a bag of frozen veggies over your head and yell "Fear me and my evil army of frozen carrots!"

When the intercom comes on, falls on her knees and screams in tears of joy, "God has spoken!" **Philby**

Stares at a blank T.V, for an hour and when somebody asks what he's doing, answers, "Shh, this is my favorite show!"

Runs around with a bowl of cheerios yelling, "It lowered my cholesterol!"

Goes to the pet isle. Points to a fish and says, "I'll have that one. And that one. And that one..." Keeps going until he's pointed to every fish they have in stock

**Amanda**

Puts a ski mask on and wears a black cape with black clothes and a fake sword and yells, "Zoro has returned!"

Goes up to customers and whispers, "Seven Days..."

Put a squirt gun in a stuffed elmo's hand and scream, "Everybody down! Elmo's got a gun!"

**Jess**

Hides in dark places with a golden ring. when people walk by, jumps out at them hissing, "We wants it! You cants have it!" Then gently whispers, "it will be alright my precious"

Screams, "GET OUT OF MY YARD!" to everyone who walks by her.

Go to the toy isle, set up the GI joe figures and yell, " Then it's WAR!"

**All done…Imma gonna go to bed now. Tired…ZZZZzzzzzzz**


End file.
